motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlas Arizona
The sluggish bus engine was replaced with the most powerful that would fit, a menacing ram added and the roof decorated with tank traps and barbed wire; this box is now one of the most brutal vehicles on the grid. - PlayStation Store description The Atlas Arizona is a Big Rig in MotorStorm and MotorStorm: Pacific Rift. Unlocking MotorStorm The Arizona was added to MotorStorm as downloadable content, through separate regional means: * as part of the Arizona & Patriot 85 vehicle pack, via the EU PlayStation StoreArizona & Patriot 85 on PS3 | Official PlayStation™Store UK; * and as part of the Revenge Weekend, via the US PlayStation StoreMotorStorm™ Revenge Weekend on PS3 | Official PlayStation™Store US (available individually as MotorStorm Vehicle 4MotorStorm™ Vehicle 4 on PS3 | Official PlayStation™Store US) For players who do not own the required content, the Arizona can be previewed in the Devil's Weekend event "Wheels Of Fire". MotorStorm: Pacific Rift The Arizona is unlocked by achieving a Gold medal in all Eliminator events, earning the "Last Man Standing" trophy. It can unlocked immediately as part of the free Atlas Signature Livery Pack, however the single livery will be the only one available to use until the player has gained the stated trophy. Appearance The Atlas Arizona appears to be a beat-up school bus. It has its own dangerous signature features, which includes, but not limited to, a spiked battering ram attached to the front bumper, three barb-wired beach obstacles popping out from its roof, and a "stop sign", which is rather humorously attached from the rear bumper. Trivia *In MotorStorm, the Arizona has a completely different engine sound compared to the other Big Rigs (which heavily resembles that of a 5.9L Cummins V8 that revs to 3,500 RPM). Also, the usual horn function would be a regular Big Rig horn but this bus has bells as a horn sound. These unique attributes do not reappear in Pacific Rift. *The Atlas Arizona is one of two buses to appear in the series, the second being the Monarch Decker. *This is one of the three vehicles in the game series named after US States; the two others being the Mohawk Indiana and the Mohawk Montana. *The Arizona has been described by the developers as a "bus that's been Mad Max-ified" *The Arizona is also included in the Mischief Vehicle Pack 1 for MotorStorm RC. *In ''Pacific Rift, ''Willy Pecker ("School Bus" livery) and Travis Ryan (black flames livery) are AI Characters seen driving this vehicle. Gallery Ariz 2.jpg|"MSPR Island Tours" livery (MSPR only). Ariz 1.jpg|Travis Ryan's livery (MSPR only). Atlas arizona 3.jpg|Willy Pecker's School bus livery (MSPR only). Ariz 3.jpg|Signature DLC livery (MSPR only). MSPR_Player 1_93.jpg|"State Prison" livery (MSMV only). MSPR_CUC_KING_101.jpg|Right side of the "Hit Me Harder" livery (MSMV only). MSPR_CUC_KING_102.jpg|Left side of the "Hit Me Harder" livery (MSMV only). MSPR_Player 1_99.jpg|Side view of the "Passion Wagon" livery (MSMV only). MSPR_Player 1_100.jpg|Top view of the "Passion Wagon" livery (MSMV only). MSPR_Player 1_97.jpg|Front view of the "Passion Wagon" livery (MSMV only). MSPR_CUC_KING_105.jpg|MONUMENT VALLEY. MSPR_CUC_KING_103.jpg|HIT ME HARDER. MSPR_Player 1_98.jpg|PASSION WAGON. Atlas arizona 4.jpg References Category:Vehicles Category:Big Rigs Category:Atlas Category:Vehicles (MSMV) Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:Vehicles (MSRC) Category:Trophy Unlocked Vehicles Category:DLC Category:MotorStorm Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:MotorStorm RC Category:Gameplay